


A Trick of the Light

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous endings, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark, Drabble, Eldritch, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e16 Altar of Mortis, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Holding Hands, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lights, Mortis (Star Wars), Ratings: G, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Trick, vices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: His reactions are so often reckless.





	A Trick of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



There’s a thread, and Anakin has to follow it. He can feel her here. Ahsoka is in this haze of the Dark Side; he turns at the tug of her; she disappears, reappears, vanishes again when he stretches his hand to take her back. The air is thick, but he can always see her, a flash of white out of reach. _Enough_ , he thinks, and splits the ground beneath them, black rock sparking blue with his saber—she stands there, lit by the act—he reaches for her hand, pulls at her, and with her he sinks into Mortis below.


End file.
